cosmic love
by jaylene
Summary: When Sakura goes to Suna to take the Chunin Exams for a second time, she meets a blast from the past. What results is a friendship she never expected, but Sakura isn't complaining.
1. falling star

falling star

* * *

"Next!"

Sakura steps forward, taking her bundle of waivers and nondisclosures with her. She glances down at the seated attendant, nervously pressing the papers into his hands. He begins to flip through them and Sakura glances around, filled with nervous energy.

This is the first time she has been to Suna since becoming a ninja. She remembers, vaguely, that she came here with her parents on a business trip when she was quite young, maybe four or five. The memories are hazy, but the way the sun beats down upon her is as familiar as it is abrasive.

"Everything seems to be in order here," the chunin says, stamping the packet. "Take this pass; it'll be keyed to your chakra. You'll be staying in the Konohagakure suite. The exams begin in three days' time."

"Thank you," Sakura says, taking the card from him.

He eyes her before smirking. "You might want to purchase a cloak of some sort. You're bound to be sunburned like this."

Sakura flushes but nods in thanks before stepping away. She weaves her way through the crush of people, taking her time to examine the tough materials used to build the buildings around her. Most are made in curving angles, smoothed by the harsh weather. It is alien to her, the unforgiving sunlight, the earthy buildings, and the stinging sand, but it is not necessarily unwelcomed.

In some ways, it feels like a cleaning, a scourging of her soul.

(Secretly, Sakura is glad of it.)

"Sakura!" Ino exclaims, running over to her, short hair now hanging past her shoulders and framing her collarbones in an attractive manner. She, unlike Sakura, has chosen to grow it out once more. "Did you manage to turn it all in without trouble?"

"Of course!" Sakura says. "Tsunade-shishou has me do paperwork sometimes. This is nothing compared to that."

Ino rolls her eyes but links arms with her regardless. "Chōji is already at the vendors as expected. I doubt he'll come up for air for a few hours."

Sakura nods. "That's fine. We did come early for a reason. Let's go put everything in the room and then we can go purchase some necessities. Shishou hasn't taught me how to heal sunburn yet."

"Sure you couldn't figure it out?" Ino ribs lightly, smile tempering the jab. They are tentatively rebuilding their friendship after…well, Team Seven. Ino catches the way Sakura's eyes fall and tugs her closer. "Hey, let's enjoy our time here. We're in a new country, how cool is that?"

Sakura smiles, nudging Ino in the side. They head toward the embassy, arm in arm.

0

Hours later, donned in their new cloaks, Sakura and Ino sit with Chōji at a rather fancy restaurant that Sakura _really_ doesn't think she can afford on her genin/apprenticeship salary. Chōji, however, doesn't seem to find it concerning.

"It's fine, Sakura," Ino says, shaking her head. "Chōji has connections that come of being Akimichi. There's a code among chefs."

Chōji nods, distracted as he is by the menu. "Everyone in the restaurant world plays a game of barter and trade. We'll receive a heavy discount in return for an honest critique from me about the food as well as some tips." He shrugs. "It's just the way this works."

"Really?" Sakura asks. "I had no idea that the Akimichi name carried across nation borders."

Chōji smiles, satisfied. "We run a bit differently than the other clans, not so big into prestige, but I can honestly say that we have connections in every nation."

Sakura grins. "It's kind of similar to my family," she explains. "We have merchanting ties in each nation. I've actually been here before, a long time ago."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ino demands through a veneer of hurt.

"There isn't much to tell," Sakura replies. "We were here for a few days. I played at the park while my parents were in meetings. I left with a pretty severe sunburn."

Ino nods, appeased. "So how do we go about this Chōji?"

Chōji folds the menu and looks to the staff. "We'll have one of everything on the menu," he tells the waiter. After he leaves, he says to his companions, "A part of the deal is that I try a bit of everything. You can try what you like and then order a full meal from there."

"I'm so glad you're our meal ticket," Ino says, pumping an arm in victory. "Shikamaru is going to be so jealous that he missed out."

"That could also be because he wants to meet that girl from Suna again," Chōji says, amused. "What was her name again? Starts with a 't' right?"

"Temari," Sakura says, suddenly subdued. Neither of her friends notice thankfully. She clenches her hands, remembering the exam where everything, _everyone_ , went wrong. The Suna siblings were a part of that…under orders from the man they thought was their father. He was dead, wasn't he? They were still trying to determine who would take on the mantle of Kazekage as the council held everything together.

Sakura frowns.

In Suna at least, the Kage title goes to a direct family member.

Who would take it?

Sakura shivers, disliking the idea that _any_ of the three would become Kazekage. They were still so young and…Sakura closes her eyes against the memories.

Well, she has her own biases.

Maybe they would be good to Suna.

Sakura blinks out of her reverie as a parade of waiters bring out plate after plate of delicacies. The one placed in front of her releases a tantalizing aroma that sets Sakura's mouth to watering.

She glances at Chōji who smiles back at her. "Go for it," he says benevolently, already starting in on what appears to be a rich stew.

During their voyage here, food had tasted of sand and grit; an unfortunate side effect of traversing the desert. And so they delve into what feels like the first meal they've had in weeks. It is strange fare, all spices and heat, as if reflective of its environment.

However, Sakura finds that she likes it, these flavors packed into such small morsels. It may burn, but somehow she finds the pain pleasurable.

"What is this?" Sakura asks, biting into a piece of meat and nearly groaning at its buttery texture.

"You sure you want to know?" Chōji asks, amused. Sakura swallows the bite and nods. "Duck tongue."

Ino chokes on her own food, trying to keep from laughing at Sakura's pale expression. She fails miserably.

Sakura stares down at the seemingly innocuous dish with a thoughtful frown. Then, with a sigh, she picks up another piece.

0

Sakura sits upon the domed roof of their building, listening to the nightlife of Suna. It is in many ways different. Konoha is lively during the day. Suna, well, Suna comes alive at night.

She supposes it makes sense as the temperature drops to a chilliness that she unaccustomed to. She wraps her arms around her legs, pulling them up under the cloak. The dull roar of city life bustles along beneath her, lights twinkling from strings hanging from building to building. This place is so different than Konoha, but it is not a bad thing.

In fact, as the breeze caresses her chapped cheeks, Sakura finds that she quite likes this. It is an adventure, one that is secret and held only by her. Chakra flares behind her in greeting.

Perhaps not.

Sakura turns, expecting Chōji or Ino.

What she finds instead is Gaara.

Sakura leaps to her feet, immediately taking a defensive position as her heart hammers away in her ears. How could she be so stupid? She let her guard down and now-

Visions, visceral as the day they happened, hit her. Standing before a demon, kunai unwieldy in hand. A clawed hand incasing her. The grit of sand rubbing against her sensitive skin, abrading her. Squeezing. Squeezing. _Squeezing_.

"What is it?" she asks, voice cracking.

He just watches her with those distant sea foam eyes, made prominent by the kohl lining. Finally, he raises his hands and Sakura flinches, expecting them to contort in one of his techniques. Well two can play at that game. Her hands are flickering with green light when Gaara holds open palms toward her in the universal sign of peace.

Sakura drops her hands but holds her stance, wary.

"I didn't expect anyone to be awake," Gaara says, voice quiet and rough.

"Just not used to it out here," Sakura says. "It sounds different."

He nods. "That's how it was in Konoha for me."

They fall into an awkward silence and Sakura wonders why he just won't leave. When it becomes apparent that he is there to stay for whatever reason, Sakura sighs. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't," is his terse response.

"Oh," Sakura says and, before she can stop herself, she adds, " _Really_?" He looks at her, eyes narrowed. "It's just…well, I'm training to be a medic and that just seems impossible. Do you really go without sleep completely?"

He shrugs, though Sakura sees his stance relaxing. "Yes," he says. "I can…meditate. Sometimes. Shukaku keeps me from doing so, otherwise."

Sakura keeps herself from reacting to this enlightening information. Jinchuuriki. It explains some things. She swallows against her fears, against the bedtime stories she's heard about the evils of jinchuuriki and just looks at him.

He seems tired and…lost in some way. Naruto saw the value in his life, even after nearly being killed. Now, a year later, maybe she can try to give a little.

For Naruto's sake.

"That must be exhausting," Sakura says, taking a breath and a bit of a leap as she resettles herself into her seat.

She still faces him, is still ready for anything he may throw at her. Thus, Sakura can see the way his eyes go wide at her display of trust. When he actually takes a seat next to her, not all that close, Sakura nearly flinches in surprise.

"It is," he says, blunt and straight to the point.

They sit in silence, uncomfortable and on edge until Sakura finally says, "How are you?"

"How…am I?" he repeats, confused.

"It's been a year since we last…met," she says, trying to be tactful about their fights. "What have you been doing since then? I've started training to be a medic."

"I have been building bonds with my siblings," he says, brows furrowed. "Naruto said that I should."

"Naruto did?" Sakura asks, unable to help a smile even as her heart aches. It's been six months since he left and it still hurts. "That's great! How is it going?"

Gaara shrugs, but Sakura could swear that there is the slightest of smiles curling his lips. "It is…strange, but it's good."

Sakura glances at him and smiles. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

0

The light and heat streaming in through the small window wakes Sakura. She sits up in her bed, rumpled. A glance around the room tells her that Ino and Chōji have already left, probably to explore. Sakura rubs at her eyes, tired.

She sits up in bed and begins to get ready, pondering her activities for the day. She's a bit surprised that she's still whole and in one piece after her close encounter with Gaara, but he didn't seem intent upon harming her. Thank goodness for that. She pulls on the cloak and steps outside, meandering along the dusty streets.

Tsunade-shishou told her about the veritable array of medicinal plants here in Suna, more even than Konoha. They keep them in greenhouses, to protect against the arid weather.

Sakura knows the basic layout of Suna from the maps that Tsunade-shishou had her memorize so she passes the Kage Tower easily and comes upon the glass buildings that house the plants.

Sakura chooses one of the many at random and presses the embassy key against the door, grinning as it clicks open. She steps into the muggy room, staring in wonder at the incredible colors all around her. She moves to explore a feathery blue plant, mindful of the fact that more of these are used to make poison than to make antidotes.

"Who are you?"

Sakura jumps back, meeting the gaze of the oldest person she has ever seen. The diminutive woman glares up at her, power crackling in her stance. "I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura replies, wondering how much trouble she is in.

"Konoha, huh?" the woman asks, eyeing her shrewdly. "I'm Chiyo."

"Chiyo the Poison Mistress?" Sakura asks before she can stop herself.

Thankfully, the older woman just cackles. "I suppose you've been training with the Slug Princess to know that nickname. It's been decades since I've heard that one. Did she send you here to steal my secrets?"

"N-no, not at all," Sakura stammers. "I was just wanting to explore. I'm being taught about medicinal plants right now and—"

"It's fine, girlie," Chiyo says, smirking up at her. "You're free to roam. Be careful, nothing's labeled." Her smirk widens. "It's part of the fun. I look to seeing what you manage to come up with a few years down the line."

Sakura watches as Chiyo leaves before turning to her surroundings. She smiles, eyes alight.

It's time to play.

0

This time Sakura isn't nearly as alarmed when Gaara lands on the roof, though she is a little surprised that he has chosen to visit her again. She glances up from her clippings that she is in the process of potting and grooming, gives him a brief smile, and returns to her plants.

It may be foolish, but Sakura just can't find it in herself to be afraid of him.

She listens to the soft thump as he takes a seat near her, close enough this time that she can feel his heat.

"What are you doing?" he asks, head cocked to the side.

"Chiyo-sama let me gather clippings from a few of the plants," Sakura says. "None of the lethal ones, obviously but a few strains of succulents that we don't get in Konoha." She glances up, fixating on his face when she sees his curiosity. "Want to help?"

Gaara blinks and Sakura is almost positive that it is his way of showing surprise. "How?"

"Hold this pot," Sakura says, pressing the terracotta into his hands. She can feel him flinch as their hands touch but he grips the pot firmly, looking down at it with a look of determination. "So the potting soil for each of these is different based on the type of plant it is. This is Phalaenopsis aphrodite," Sakura says as she settles the white budded succulent into the pot. "It's an orchid but it is also a succulent. It needs a richer soil; it's used to humid climates."

"It grows here naturally?" Gaara asks, looking down at it in awe.

"No, not naturally," Sakura replies. "The desert is usually too harsh for these plants. These are grown in the greenhouses that Chiyo-sama keeps. Have you ever visited?"

"A few times when I was young," Gaara says, eyes darkened with memories. "I wasn't there for the plants."

Something about his body language tells her that these are ugly memories. Memories similar to her own from childhood. Did he have an Ino? Sakura presses her hand to his, squeezing.

She blinks as the sand from his gourd, which has been set aside and forgotten up to this point, hisses to life, encircling her wrist. The sand scrapes against her skin, warningly. Sakura looks up into Gaara's eyes, keeping her expression carefully neutral.

"Gaara, am I hurting you?" Sakura asks. He slowly shakes his head. "I grabbed your hand because I wanted to comfort you. It's something that friends do. If I am making you uncomfortable I can let go. Do you want me to let go?"

Gaara shakes his head and the sand around her wrist tightens for a moment before releasing entirely. "I'm sorry," he says, guilt writ across his face.

"It's fine," Sakura says with an easy acceptance. "Not nearly as scary as the last time your sand came out to play." Gaara watches her, wary. Sakura cannot help but begin to laugh at the look on his face. She hears his sand stir as his nervousness spikes. "It's-it's fine," she says between giggles. "Truly it is. It's just—you look so anxious!"

Gaara's lips quirk up at the edges. "Are we really?"

"Really what?" Sakura asks, releasing his hand.

"Really friends?" he asks. "Like you said, earlier."

"I'd like to be," she says.

Her heart nearly melts as his face splits into a genuine smile. She feels her pulse pick up and wonders at it. Is she scared? Is it the food she ate earlier?

"I'd really like that," he replies softly.

Sakura sticks her hand out to him. "I'm Haruno Sakura, it's wonderful to meet you."

"Sabaku no Gaara," he says, taking her hand firmly, heedless of the fact that it is covered in dirt. They jump at the jolt they feel. "Nice to meet you."


	2. shadow of your heart

shadow of your heart

* * *

"Quit that incessant pacing girl. The delegation won't get here any faster with you paving a path in the carpet," Tsunade says, smile belying her words.

Sakura pauses, looks around, and flushes, ducking her head. "Sorry shishou," she says quietly, unable to keep from curling her toes with worry. "It's just…we haven't seen each other in _years_."

"You exchange letters every week, oftentimes on a _daily_ basis," Tsunade says, standing from her desk and pulling her anxious student into a warm embrace. "You know each other just fine."

"But, but—"

"New D-ranked mission for you," Tsunade says, railroading Sakura's spiking apprehension. "Join Izumo and Kotetsu at the gate for watch." She smiles and her eyes are pure wickedness. "The Sunagakure delegation will need a guide."

Sakura barely has a moment to open her mouth in protest before she finds herself maneuvered outside, staring at Tsunade's closed and _sealed_ door. Sakura pouts for a moment and crosses her arms. "See if I help you with the Council next week," she mutters as she meanders her way toward the gate.

Despite her best efforts, Sakura finds her gut begin to churn with a mixture of excitement and fear. She hasn't felt this way since the Forest of Death and she doesn't appreciate it in the least. It's just…they haven't seen each other face to face in two years. True, they've written letters but Sakura finds it a paltry substitute for flesh and bone.

What if he's changed?

What if _she's_ changed?

What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?

Sakura pushes this thought away, stuffing down into that dark place her mind wanders late at night. It's the place that questions her worth, her career, her very being. It's the place that _knows_ how unworthy she is of her friends, that tells her to hide, hide, _hide_. Sakura swallows back against the bitter taste in her mouth, focusing instead on the last letter she received.

He's _excited_ to be coming. He wants to see the greenhouse she planted and see the constellations that hang differently over Konoha.

He wants to be here.

"Ah Sakura-chan, here to relieve us?" Kotetsu asks, perking up in his seat.

"Join you, more like," Sakura replies as she slides into the open seat beside Izumo. "Tsunade-shishou has tasked me with guiding the Suna delegation to the Tower."

Sakura misses the way Izumo and Kotetsu exchange knowing glances.

"Ah yes, quite the task," Izumo says in a lilting tone.

"It is a well-hidden building," Kotetsu says.

Sakura squints at the two of them, trying to figure out their angle. Finally, she shrugs it off, deciding that it really isn't worth her time. She zones out for a while, watching the tree line move in the breeze as Izumo and Kotetsu's banter washes over her like white noise. She startles when a flare of chakra pierces her senses. Her eyes snap in the direction of the chakra signature, though no one is in sight.

She _knows_ that signature.

Sakura stands, heedless of Kotetsu and Izumo as she makes her way past the gates, following the beacon that she is certain is just for her. Sakura crests the hill and sees the entourage splayed out before her.

One thing is for certain, Suna knows how to travel in style.

The group is dressed resplendently in long, billowy robes done up in deep, rich tones. At the helm of the group is Temari, moving along in confident, swaggering strides. Behind her though…

Sakura's breath catches in her chest.

Gaara is swamped by green robes that trail a bit behind him. The Kage hat is tilted precariously upon his head and it is apparent how out of his depth he feels in the trappings and prestige of his newly minted position.

Still, he is Gaara and Sakura cannot contain the smile that breaks across her face.

He looks up and Sakura can breathe again as their eyes connect.

"Sakura," he says and he is smiling and he is real and suddenly he is right in front of her, the slithering sound of sand telling her how he got to her so quickly. There is something warm and liquid in his eyes as he looks at her and Sakura realizes with a jolt that they are of a height now. He sticks out his hand, determination written on his face. "Hello. It is good to see you."

The words are practiced, Sakura can tell, yet still so stilted. Sakura feels something squeeze in her chest as she takes in the furrow between his brows and the rigidity of his offered hand.

He is trying so hard for _her_.

Sakura grabs his hand and shakes it for a moment, smiling so hard that her face aches. She uses her momentum to pull him in for a hug, grunting when her forehead collides with his hat.

Sakura pulls away, still holding his hand and looks at him. Gaara glares up at his hat with such consternation that Sakura cannot keep from giggling. "I've missed you," she says, intending it to sound light. Instead it comes out raw and _true_ and it doesn't even make sense because they've only been face-to-face for two weeks' time and only a smattering of days spent together as friends. Yet, it is the soul-searing, bone-aching truth. He knows her, perhaps as well as or even better than Ino at this point.

His eyes lighten. "I've missed you too. Letters are nice, but I find I like your physical presence more."

"Smooth, Gaara."

Sakura nearly jumps out of her skin, dropping Gaara's hand and looking to the interloper. Kankuro stands before them and the entourage, a smirk lighting his face. Considering that he once feared his brother with good reason, Sakura finds this a massive improvement.

"I apologize," Sakura says, face warm. "Tsunade-shishou sent me ahead to greet you all and lead you to the Tower. If you'd follow me?"

"So you work for the Hokage?" one of the group asks, who, by the looks of him, must be a council member.

Sakura sketches a slight bow. "I am Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade. I sincerely apologize for my unprofessionalism."

The man regards her with keen interest in a way that makes her uncomfortable.

"It's fine!" Temari exclaims, effectively deflating the tension as she claps Sakura on the shoulder. "You mentioned leading us to the Tower? Gaara told us that there is a barbeque restaurant in Konoha that you consider a must for any visitor. Any chance you'll take us by later?"

"Of course," Sakura replies, thanking Temari with her eyes for the efficient distraction. Truly, Temari would make a wonderful diplomat if she chose that route. "Follow me, please."

Sakura feels awkward and unwieldy as she guides the train through the gates, finding herself uncertain of how she should walk or how she should move her hands. She certainly feels her age, a mere handful of years, as she guides the prestigious group to the Tower. Her neck and face are warm, but she manages to lead the group into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade nods at her, indicating that she should take her place behind her. Sakura folds her arms behind her back, listening with half an ear as the proceedings begin. She's heard it all already, hell, she was part of the drafting and revising of the new treaty. After the disastrous chunin exams, their last treaty was broken and, in the chaos of losing so many people including the Hokage, a new one hadn't been drafted.

They survived on grace and unspoken rules but now that there is an established Kazekage, it is time to renew their written treaty.

Which leads to today and Gaara's visit.

Sakura glances over the group, flushing as she meets Gaara's eyes. His lips quirk up at the corners and Sakura hastily looks away, praying her face isn't as red as it feels.

As she waits for her face to cool, the talk ceases and Sakura snaps to attention.

"Sakura," Tsunade says and her voice is full of amusement. "Will you lead the delegates to the ambassador suites? Staff will be able to provide amenities from there. We will reconvene in the morning to begin discussions." She stands and her eyes are whiskey warm. "I thank you all for traveling so far. This venture is pivotal to the future of both our countries."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Gaara says. Sakura blinks. His voice is strong and confident in a way she hasn't yet heard. "I am grateful for your forgiveness of our past follies. Our countries will emerge from this stronger and safer."

Pride fills Sakura's chest as the Kages bow to one another, certain that their alliance will come out of this stronger than before. Sakura quietly takes a position by the door and waits as the politicians prance and preen and prattle a bit, knowing it is all part of the game they play.

Sakura is relieved to see a slight furrow between Gaara's brows. At least he hasn't changed _too_ much.

When the posturing becomes too much for both Kages, Sakura and Temari begin subtly maneuvering the envoys out the door and Sakura again marvels at Temari's skills. They manage to make the walk through Konoha without too much hassle, though at the end Sakura is exhausted. Directing councilors is like herding cats, which were aptly chosen as the Uchiha familiar.

"Thank you," Sakura says, slumping against the post outside the embassy.

"Don't worry about it," Temari replies. "I picked up the skill running around on dad's coattails through the years. He always enjoyed watching me maneuver the councilors. Always said I'd make a good—" She cuts off, expression pained.

Sakura files that bit of information away, knowing that Temari didn't intend to share that much. "I'm sure you're in the mood to rest," Sakura says, graciously avoiding the inadvertent confession. "Were your quarters satisfactory?"

"They were great," Temari says. "I actually was wondering if you could provide me with some information. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?" Sakura replies, taking in the flush on Temari's cheeks. "Do you have a name?"

"It's the girl I fought in the chunin exams," Temari replies, fidgeting slightly. "Tenten, I think?"

Sakura's eyes go wide. _Oh_. "Of course," she says, recovering quickly. "You aren't planning on demanding a rematch, are you?"

"No, no," Temari says. "I just wanted to…apologize for my actions during the exam and thank her for what she said…after." There's a story there but Sakura doubts she'll hear it today. "She's really kind and I wanted to follow up with her." She looks at Sakura and there's something vulnerable in her gaze. "Do you think she'll be angry?"

Sakura thinks on that, on Tenten's almost unending pool of patience when dealing with her teammates. She smiles. "I think it'll be fine. Her team trains at Training Ground Eleven. If you hurry you'll catch them before they break for the evening."

Temari's smile is a breathtaking thing as she sweeps Sakura up in a hug before bounding off down the road.

"That was kind."

Sakura jumps, looking up into Gaara's expressionless face. She honestly cannot tell if he is happy or upset with her. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

His lips pull down momentarily before he says, "You still haven't hugged me."

Sakura swallows a laugh, instead straightening up and grabbing his hand. "Well I should rectify that then, shouldn't I?"

She pulls his hat away and wraps her arms around him. He has grown and his shoulder is now the perfect perch for her chin. Something is off, however. Sakura frowns, pulling away slightly. Gaara's arms hang limply at his sides, though his fingers twitch as if he wishes to return her hug. Sakura grabs his hands and tugs them to rest at her back. She's sure they look like a pair of fools and damn if she can't keep grinning like one.

Still, as she sinks back into the hug, she finds it offers a shelter, a haven, she never expected.

"I missed you, Gaara," Sakura says against his ear.

He stiffens slightly but his breath is warm against the shell of her ear as he says, "I missed you too."

They stand there for a long time, just basking in each other's presence. Sakura finally breaks the hug, realizing Gaara will not. "So," she says, clapping her hands together. "How about we grab some dinner?"

Gaara nods and there is a lost look about him that draws Sakura in She scrutinizes him for a moment. "Actually, it may be smart for you to change first. Don't want you getting mobbed on your first day here."

"My sand is more than enough defense for any attack against you or myself," Gaara says and his expression is thunderous.

"It's an expression!" Sakura replies. "No one is going to mob you though they may crowd around you because they want to know more about you. People are curious about the Kages. Haven't you experienced something similar in Suna?"

He shakes his head, still tense and Sakura's heart breaks anew for him. "Well," she says, "tonight we're going to have fun. Grab some dinner, stop by the greenhouse, and watch the stars. Sound good?"

"Amazing," he replies and his gaze is intent as he stares at her.

"Go get ready," Sakura says, glad when he turns away so she can press her cold hands to her cheeks.

A few minutes later Gaara returns, dressed in dark attire. The gourd is still firmly attached to his back and, after her offhand comment about mobs, she doubts he'll part with it all night.

"Have you heard of a place called _Ichiraku_?"

* * *

"Just a little further," Sakura says, leading Gaara by the hand. "Our greenhouses aren't as nice as Suna's. Tsunade-shishou put me in charge of the development. She and Shizune are in charge of the one at the hospital but this one is my personal project."

"It is wonderful." His tone brooks no argument.

"You haven't even seen it yet!" Sakura says through a fit of giggles. She hasn't felt this light and carefree in quite some time. Gaara brings out the child in her.

"Regardless," he says, hand curling more firmly around hers.

"Here it is," Sakura says, tapping her free hand against the door.

Her chakra streams free from her hand in veins along the glass panes. In the moonlight, it appears ethereal. With a soft push, the door to the greenhouse is open and they are submerged in a veritable forest.

Sakura lets go of his hand, moving to groom her bonsai plants, knowing that they are the fussiest of her plants. She works at them as she watches Gaara move through the greenhouse, his face soft and open. There's something magical between the silence and the full moon bearing down upon them and Sakura doesn't wish to be the first to break it.

Still, as she finishes tending the bonsais, Sakura sidles up beside Gaara and guides him over to her succulents. "These are the ones you sent me," Sakura says, voice barely more than a whisper. "They're crossbreeding magnificently." She brushes the top of one covered in fuchsia flowers.

"Sakura, have you kissed?"

Sakura jumps, barely feeling the sting as her hand clenches around the cactus. Gaara makes a noise, pulling her hand away from the cactus and meticulously removing the prickles from her hand. Her hand lights with chakra and the cuts fade away.

"W-what'd you ask?" Sakura says, flustered. She sets the cactus down, petting it apologetically.

"Have you kissed?" He is calm and his gaze is steady as he watches her. His expression puckers in confusion. "Kankuro said it is something you do with someone you like."

"I haven't kissed," Sakura replies, glad for the lack of adequate lighting. Her face is hot. "H-have you?"

"I haven't," Gaara says. "There is no one I like except you."

Sakura swallows. "Are you asking to kiss me, Gaara?"

He is silent for a few, painfully long moments. "Yes." His voice is so quiet, Sakura must lean closer. "Do you wish to kiss me?"

Sakura ponders for a moment, biting at her lip. Does she? Her heart pounds and her hands are clammy. "Yes." Her voice is equally as quiet and tentative.

Gaara exhales and it rattles free of his chest in such a way that Sakura realizes he has been holding his breath expectantly. Something in her relaxes and she says, "Yes," once more, confident now.

Sakura moves closer to him, balancing a hand against his shoulder. She cannot really make out his features well in the moonlight but his eyes shine an almost otherworldly green. They lean in at the same time and Sakura can feel his breath on her lips. Her lips part just as they bump foreheads. They pull apart, eyes wide and mouths agape. Sakura isn't sure which of them starts but they begin to laugh, the nervousness and anxiety fleeing in the face of their humor.

Sakura presses her head into his shoulder, breathless from all the giggles. Sakura catches her breath and stands up straight. Their eyes lock and Sakura finds her breath has fled her once more and her anxiety remains absent as well. This time Gaara leans in, shifting his head slightly, and then his lips are pressed against hers.

It is an interesting sensation. His lips are dry and warm over hers, but something about the kiss feels awkward. Sakura adjusts her head, startled as his lips move pliantly along with hers. A frisson of giddiness travels down her spine as Sakura presses into the kiss, taking her time to enjoy the sensations.

They pull away from each other, breathless and panting as they stare at one another with wide eyes.

"That was…" she begins, before shaking her head.

"Much better than Kankuro described," Gaara says and his smile is warm and inviting.

They contemplate each other for a moment and Sakura is relieved to find that their relationship isn't irrevocably altered. He is still her friend. Sakura takes his hand in hers and starts heading for the exit.

"You ready to see the stars?" she asks.

"As long as I'm with you," he replies as they head out into the night.


End file.
